


Strange Days

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Chain of Memories-Inspired, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sora's life is a strange one.
Relationships: Axel/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Strange Days

**Author's Note:**

> July 6, 2006. For moonlitsiren

Sora never thought to question why strange things happened to him - he'd already figured that out. It was just his life. No biggie, right?

So when a handsome black-haired man had shown up in town carrying the nearly-lifeless body of a fire elemental, not saying a word except to request that someone find the two keyblade masters?

Sora didn't find that so strange. Not when his mother took an absolute shine to Axel, either, cooking enough to feed him three times over and chiding that she could absolutely see his ribs.

And Sora didn't find it strange at all when Axel had started sleeping in his bed, softly kissing him and unlocking memories that weren't his but were but weren't even though he wanted them to be...

The feeling of Axel's body, warm finally, against his certainly wasn't strange at all, either, nor the way Axel's body rocked against his in a lover's embrace.

No, Sora didn't question all of the strange events that were now punctuating his days. He found it much better to enjoy them and that wasn't strange at all.


End file.
